Mizantropia:Сон Затерянных Во Мраке
- в исполнении Mizantropia. Еле слышно, шаг за шагом, Пробираясь через створы Лунный свет скользит, струится Он покажет,он расскажет Про разрытую могилу, Оскверненные сердца Ветер стоном преисподней Нам покажет, нам расскажет Сон затерянных во мраке Все виденья пустоты Спрячет огненные знаки В серебристые пруды... В лучах заходящего солнца, В огнях умирающих дней Себя проклинаю безбожно, Склонясь над могилой твоей В какую из Лун ты проснешься, Вернешься из мрачной тиши, Глубин ледяного колодца Твоей непрощенной души Мне шепотом демоны пели, И ангелы читали псалмы, Они чудотворные тени, Они порождения тьмы Извергая на закате то ли стоны, то ли вой Танцевала в черном платье, потерявшая покой Все кружилась в диком вальсе, все кричала "не губи!" Только шепот, тихий шепот слышен где-то позади И Луна взошла на небо по ступеням бытия А на ложе сумасшедшей тихо плакало дитя... Клеймили меня, что порочно Я жизнь на любовь променяла, Что чёрное сердце так сочно, Что жизнь без конца и начала, Но им не дано ведать лживость Всех истин святого писанья К чему вся пустая учтивость, Ты мертв, а я жду покаянья Им всем не понять, что так сложно Любить и бороться с червями От смерти уйти невозможно Запястья прибиты гвоздями. Извергая на закате то ли стоны, то ли вой Танцевала в черном платье, потерявшая покой Все кружилась в диком вальсе, все кричала "не губи!" Только шепот, тихий шепот слышен где-то позади Не мечтая о прощеньи Вся изрезала себя Повторяя отреченье Обнимала то дитя И руки мои обагрились Невинною кровью твоей И веки навечно закрылись Под холодом божьих очей Ты слышишь!? Себя проклинаю За то, что в холодной земле Не я свою плоть истязаю Не имя мое на плите... Ах поздно, так поздно, любимый Рассыпаться каплями слез И нет оправданья тем силам, Игравшим осколками грез... Еле слышно, шаг за шагом, Пробираясь через створы Лунный свет скользит, струится Ветер стоном преисподней Нам покажет, нам расскажет Сон затерянных во мраке Son zateryannyh vo mrake Ele slyshno, shag za shagom, Probirayas' cherez stvory Lunnyj svet skol'zit, struitsya On pokazhet, on rasskazhet Pro razrytuyu mogilu, Oskvernennye serdtsa Veter stonom preispodnej Nam pokazhet, nam rasskazhet Son zateryannyh vo mrake Vse viden'ya pustoty Spryachet ognennye znaki V serebristye prudy... V luchah zahodyashchego solntsa, V ognyah umirayushchih dnej Sebya proklinayu bezbozhno, Sklonyas' nad mogiloj tvoej V kakuyu iz luh ty prosnesh'sya, Vernesh'sya iz mrachnoj tishi, Glubin ledyanogo kolodtsa Tvoej neproshchennoj dushi Mne shepotom demony peli, Y angely chitali psalmy, Oni chudotvornye teni, Oni porozhdeniya t'my Yzvergaya na zakate to li stony, to li voj Tantsevala v chernom plat'e, poteryavshaya pokoj Vse kruzhilas' v dikom val'se, vse krichala "ne gubi!" Tol'ko shepot, tihij shepot slyshen gde-to pozadi Y luna vzoshla na nebo po stupenyam bytiya A na lozhe sumasshedshej tiho plakalo ditya... Klejmila menya, chto porochno Ya zhizn' na lyubov' promenyala, Chto temnoe serdtse tak sochno, Chto zhizn' bez kontsa y nachala, No im ne dano vedat' lzhivost' Vseh istin svyatogo pisan'ya K chemu vsya pustaya uchtivost', Ty mertv, a Ya zhdu pokayan'ya Im vsem ne ponyat', chto tak slozhno Lyubit' y borot'sya s chervyami Ot smerti ujti nevozmozhno Zapyast'ya pribity gvozdyami. Yzvergaya na zakate to li stony, to li voj Tantsevala v chernom plat'e, poteryabshaya pokoj Vse kruzhilas' v dikom val'se, vse krichala "ne gubi!" Tol'ko shepot, tihiy shepot slyshen gde-to pozadi Ne mechtaya o proshchen'i Vsya yzrezala sebya Povtoryaya otrechen'e Obnimala to ditya Y ruki moj obagrilis' Nevinnoyu krov'yu tvoej Y veki navechno zakrylis' Pod holodom bozh'ih ochej Ty slyshish'!? Sebya proklinayu Za to, chto v holodnoj zemle Ne Ya svoyu plot' ystyazayu Ne ymya moe na plite... Ah pozdno, tak pozdno, lyubimyj Rassypat'sya kaplyami slez Y net opravdan'ya tem silam, Ygravshim oskolkami grez... Ele slyshno, shag za shagom, Probirayas' cherez stvory Lunnyj vset skol'zit, struitsya Veter stonom preispodnej Nam pokazhet, nam rasskazhet Son zateryannyh vo mrake Dream of lost in the darkness The moonlight silently flows Step by step Through the flaps. It will show, it will tell About the dug up grave And the desecrated hearts. The wind will tell and show us The dream of lost in darkness By the hell moan It will hide the fire signs In the silvery lakes In the sunset beams And in the light of dying days I curse myself godlessly Bending over your grave In which of the Moons will you wake up And return from the gloomy silence Of the deep ice well Of your unforgiven soul The demons have whispered me And the angels have read Psalms me They are the miraculous shadows They are the children of darkness You have moaned and howled in the sunset You have restlessly danced in the black clothes You have shouted "Do not ruin", being lost in the wild waltz And only the quiet whisper could be heard from the behind And the Moon has risen by climbing the steps of the being The baby have been silently crying on the bed of his mad mother I was stigmatized for I have viciously Chosen love instead of life For my heart is full of dark juice For my life that has neither beginning nor end By they cannot know That the Scripture lies What for is this all senseless courtesy? You're dead and I'm waiting for the repentance... They don't understand that it's so hard To love and to fight worms You cannot escape the death The carpals are nailed You have moaned and howled in the sunset You have restlessly danced in the black clothes You have shouted "Do not ruin", being lost in the wild waltz And only the quiet whisper could be heard from the behind You did not dream of forgiveness And you have cut yourself You have repeated the renunciation all the time Hugging your child And my hands have stained With the innocent blood of yours The eyelids have closed forever Under the cold eyes of God Can you hear me! I curse myself because It is not me, who lay in the cold Earth And it is not me, who's flesh is tortured And not my name is engraved at the tomb The moonlight silently flows Step by step Through the flaps. The wind will tell and show us The dream of lost in darkness By the hell moan Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Сон Затерянных Во Мраке Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на С